The invention relates generally to water management systems for reducing water intrusion in structures. More specifically, the invention relates to such systems and configurations for above grade installation in wall assemblies.
Fungus and other molds having known health risks associated with them have been found growing within the walls of homes and buildings. Such molds can, and have, caused a recognized and serious health threat to home owners and building occupants. The growth of such molds can be facilitated by moisture seeping within the walls of homes and buildings. Conventionally, keeping moisture out of human-built structures has been an ongoing goal. Since mold spores have been found to be a serious health risk of late, due to increased incidence of moisture ingress in newer construction systems, preventing moisture from entering the walls of homes and buildings is considered much more serious and widespread concern than it has previously.
Wherever changes in wall planes exist, for example where there is a vertical to horizontal transition or a gap between wall components, supporting a membrane flashing at the transition or gaps has been mostly ignored by the associated trades. The areas where the walls of a building meet the foundation or a ledge, particularly in wood frame construction and the gaps between walls and fixtures, have been recognized as areas where water can enter unsupported membrane flashing gaps and therefore fail, because a construction joint of some type typically is provided there. For these and other reasons, the problem of moisture ingress is well recognized in the trades and in the field of architectural design.
The common solution for this problem is to install unsupported membrane flashing. However, this solution is costly because it is labor intensive. Further, if the flashing is not properly installed, such as by a careless or unskilled worker, water can leak at a sagged and failed flashing and into the open upper end of the frame member.
One identified problem is where there would be a negative pitch back toward the interior side of the flashing assembly caused by construction irregularities. Currently a cant is typically formed with materials that are mixed, applied and shaped, and then harden to support a membrane. While this method is used extensively below grade, the trades involved with installing flashing above grade often dispense with the mixed version of the cant in favor of none at all because of timing sensitivity in completing the installation and construction.
Thus, there is a need for a system that supports flashing at changes in wall planes and between gaps in materials where the solution is not labor intensive and can be easily and effectively installed by unskilled labor.